Operation Valkyire 2
by Bloodydemon666
Summary: This Story takes time during World War II and the plot to kill Hitler. It has a lot of violence as it was based on a true story. We have an all star cast including myself. Stauffenberg will be played by the original actor who played him. Ed and Al, Check.
1. Prolouge

Operation Valykire #2

By

Bloodydemon666

Foreword

This story is a cross over of Full Metal Alchemist and Valkyrie (A World War II plan to Assassinate Adlof Hitler and all the Nazi soldiers) I have A disclaimer on both of these. **Edward: **When are we going to do some Nazi In?! **Me:** In a minute Ed, I need to get this Foreword done. Anyway, like I was saying our mission is to assassinate Hitler and the Nazis Who Follow him with the help of **Colonel Claus Van Stauffenberg** (played by Tom Cruise), Ed, and Alphonse Elric. With my intelligence, and sheer way of military strategy, Hitler has risen again to dictate the Nazis into global chaos. Plus we have men working on the inside to prevent Hitler from claiming innocent lives and prevent a Nazi takeover of not only Germany, But the World as well. **Alphonse: **uh Roman? **Me:**What? **Alphonse: **(Surprised Look)We've got company coming!(Al points out he window, Nazis appearing over Yonder)** Me: **oh all right, let's take care of these guys before we have more innocent blood spills on our hands. **Col. Stauffenberg: **You guys better hurry, because if they find us here the fuhrer Hitler will surley kill us.** Me:**I have Two disclaimers, I do not own and respectfully give credit to _FullMetal Alchemist _and _Valkyrie._


	2. Brothers and Nazis

Chapter 1: Brothers and Nazis:

(The Nazis Start banging on the door, I grab my trusty Tommy gun to get me out of this situation)

Nazi #1:

(Speaking with German accents) Now we have you, American Scum.

Me:

(Spitting on the floor) You Nazi trash don't know anything; you've got an Ace In the hole. Mine are the Elric brothers and Colonel Stauffenberg.

(Nazis number 2 and 3 look at each other and look back at me)

Nazi #2

(German Accent) Colonel Stauffenberg works for us the Nazis.

Stauffenberg:

Oh really, I no longer serve the Fuehrer of Germany.

(Stauffenberg shoots the three Nazis with his German Krueger Sidearm)

Alphonse Elric

Is everyone okay? You okay Roman?

Me:

I'm fine we need to find Izumi and fast. Where's Ed?

Edward Elric:

(Popping out from behind Couch) Are they gone yet?

Alphonse:

Big brother, what were you doing behind the Couch?

Edward:

I was sleeping until I heard the door bust wide open.

Stauffenberg:

I'm sorry about the door, I'll pay for the damages that those men did to your property.

Me:

Not a Problem (claps hands together) nothing a little alchemy can't fix.

(I put my hands on the door and the door is fixed)

Stauffenberg:

What is this? Magic of some sort?

Alphonse:

No it's Alchemy. I taught Roman here a thing or two about alchemy so he is an Alchemist.

Me:

I think it would be best if we found Izumi before the Nazis kill her.

Alphonse:

(Freaking out) Oh No! The Nazis are going to kill teacher if we don't get to her!

Edward:

Relax Al, Teacher should be fine where she is, and she can defend herself if the Nazis threat her.

Me:

I think it's best to stay with her, and just in case any more show up, we can take them down also with her help.

Stauffenberg:

I agree with Roman, we should go see this Izumi woman, she could prove to be some help.

Alphonse:

Count me in on that vote.

Me:

All in favor of seeing Izumi Curtis, Say "aye" aye.

Stauffenberg:

Aye.

Alphonse:

Aye.

Me:

All oppose?

Edward:

Aye.

Me:

Unanimous Vote 3:1 For. Let's go see Izumi.

Alphonse:

Well don't say I warned you if you stay here.

Edward:

What are you talking about? You voted to see Teacher so I'm going with you

(they all walk out the door and use the dead Nazis Jeep to transport all to the area where Izumi Curtis Currently lives)


	3. Meeting with Izumi

Chapter 2: Meeting up with Izumi

(The two boys, a German Colonel and I all reach Izumi's safe house with minimum casualties along the way)

Me:

All right boys, here we are. I just hope that Izumi is safe around here.

Alphonse:

I just hope Teacher is all right. Hey Teacher, where are you?

(Ed stands in front of a door, the door swings wide open with Ed flying 15 meters in the air and Izumi stands in the doorway with a mad look on her face)

Izumi:

What is the meaning of this? I told you already, I am not a Jewish person!

Me:

Uh, Izumi? I think you took out one of your students.

Izumi:

Roman, what are you doing here? You're only attracting attention of the Nazis to yourself.

Me:

If any trouble hits, I have Ed and Al to help me out and they were the ones who taught me alchemy.

Izumi:

I see Al, but where's Ed?

(I point at the lifeless yellow haired alchemist who's having his soul temporarily leave his body)

Al:

I hate to say this teacher, but when you kicked the door…Ed was right in front of it and you knocked him out.

Ed:

!

(I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and then I start to uncontrollably cough blood and pass out. In the blackening, I could hear Alphonses' voice)

Al:

Roman, Roman? Are you all right? Say something.

Ed:

(Waking up) What's going on here? Hi Teacher, I didn't know you were there.

Izumi:

Don't "Hi Teacher" me; help Al get Roman into that jeep so we can get some medical attention for him.

(I could feel the coldness of the iron in Ed's right hand and Alphonse's hands, the jeep starts and Colonel Stauffenberg is driving)


End file.
